percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Moonlight
Connor and Travis find love! Maybe Percy does too..... -Leafwhisker 17:37, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Chapter One I looked at the paper and groaned. I forgot how to spell "literature" again. I was in the library, studying. The walls were a stupid, plain beige color. I hated beige. "God, is it, L-i-t-u-r-a-t-u-r-e? Or L-i-t-e-r-a-t-u-r-e?" "Elle, having trouble?" my friend Jenna asked. "No, just..." I stammered. "Just what?" she questioned. "I keep forgetting things," I explained. "Like how to spell and do math." "Maybe it was your lunch?" she suggested. "No," I answered. "It was the same thing I always have, so it couldn't be lunch." "Oh, maybe Percy can help you, then." "That nerd? Are you crazy?" "I'm just trying to help." "Help me get teased? No one hangs with Percy!" "You do." Ugh, I hated to admit it but I did talk to Percy. Everybody called him a nerd because he always ranted about the Greek Gods. Something is with that kid that I don't understand, like he's hiding something. "Fine, I'll ask him," I grumbled. I walked up to him. Normally students couldn't walk during class or just plain old working but this time we were allowed so I couldn't get in trouble. "Hey, Percy, I was wondering if you could help me," I whispered and people started to snicker. I turned red and Percy glanced at me. "With what?" "Well, I, er, forgot how to spell 'Literature.'" "Wait, you forgot?" "Yeah, so?" Percy looked around and motioned me to follow him outside the classroom. "What?" "Well, Elle, have you ever forgotten things like that?" "May times, like I can't spell most words nor can I do my homework." "Erm, you may find this hard to believe but you're a Half-Blood." "Oh! Like the people Mr.Thaton talks about?" "Yeah, them, you're a Half-Blood, you belong in Camp Half-Blood." "Um, Percy, I still don't understand." "You don't have to." I stared at him as the bell rang, it was time to leave. "Well, I'll take you there, " Percy promised and I glanced at him and shrugged. "Okay, sure." "Ooooo! Percy and Elle love each other!" Pam giggled and I glared at her, my face turning as red as her ugly hair. Wait, did I just blush? I sighed and walked back in the classroom with Percy. "Well, see ya!" I yelled to him and he nodded. I felt happy inside, but I shook my head. I couldn't be in love with Percy. After all, wasn't he a nerd? But maybe not; maybe I was like him. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I walked outside and saw Percy waiting for me on the sidewalk. I walked towards him and he grinned. "Hello Elle, thought you wouldn't believe me." "I do, don't worry." "I hope I don't. Well, we're going to Camp Half-Blood." "Don't we need a taxi?" "Uh, yeah..." Percy said and I laughed at his cluelessness. "Then you need to hail one down." "Oh, yeah." I smirked as he hailed one down and we got in. "Where to?" the driver asked. "Half Ave," I replied and Percy glanced at me, startled. "You live there?" "Yeah, so?" "Nevermind." I shrugged as we stopped there. Percy and I got out to see my father running towards us. "Ah, hello Percy Jackson, here to take my daughter to camp?" "Yes." "Thank you then, Mr. Jackson." "No problem." I looked at Percy, then at my father. What was going on? Percy grabbed my arm and dragged me to a forest and I gasped, it was beautiful. "Percy, is this Camp Half-Blood?" "This is where you find it, come on," I glanced at him and followed him to an island. "So, we swim there?" "Correct," Percy said and jumped in the water and I sighed, I was a horrible swimmer. Percy glanced at me and I slowly wadded in the water and swam to the island. I noticed that Percy wasn't getting wet. "Whose son are you?" I asked. "Poseidon's," he answered and I nodded and got out of the water onto dry land. "Is this Camp Half-Blood?" "That it is, welcome by the way." "Thanks," I smiled and followed Percy to a clearing. I saw two boys with ice-blue eyes. They looked almost the same, but one had platinum blonde hair and one had dark brown hair. I stared at them dreamily and Percy smirked. "These are Travis and Connor Stoll, children of Hermes." The blonde was Travis, the brunette was Connor. I snapped out of my daze and turned red. Percy rolled his eyes and I followed him to a clearing with many lodges. "What's this place?" "Normally where demigods are claimed." "Oh." I saw a man in a wheelchair and smiled. "Hi," I greeted feebly and the man turned into a centaur. "Woah," I breathed and the centaur smiled warmly. "Hello Elle Becker, welcome to Camp Half-Blood," I just happened to look above my head and saw a golden apple floating above my forehead. "Uh...what?" I wondered, being absent-minded and admittedly ditzy. "You are a daughter of Aphrodite." Chiron said calmly and I nodded. Percy glanced at me and grinned. I looked at Chiron then headed towards the Aphrodite cabin and was greeted by many girls. "Hi." I greeted shyly and they smiled. "Hey, Elle, welcome to the cabin of beauty." I gasped when I saw that the cabin was pink with many beanbag chairs and multicolored beds. "Wow, maybe won't be as bad as I thought." "It never is." a girl said and introduced herself, "I'm Silena Beauregard." I smiled and walked in the cabin and one of the girls saw my hair. "You dye your hair a lot?" "Yeah, but only blue." "Cool." I smiled, I think I would like Camp Half-Blood. Chapter Two The next morning I woke up and everything was blurry. Then I remembered that I was a daughter of Aphrodite and everything became clear. I wanted to explore the Camp a bit so I got up and walked towards the door and slowly opened it so no one would get up. I looked at the dawn sky and grinned. I loved the morning, it was the start of a new day. I walked along the edge of the forest and heard something in the distance. I looked around but didn't see anything. I shrugged and kept walking till I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw Connor Stoll looking at me. He grinned and I smiled dreamily. "Hey, Elle, right?" "Yeah..." "I've never had someone fall for me." Connor said and I blushed and Connor grinned. "That's alright though, it's an odd feeling isn't it? Falling in love?" I nodded and turned around and started to walk away. "Hey, wait!" he called and I turned around. "What?" "I...nice meeting you." I smiled and he walked away. You idiot! Stop falling in love! You barely know Connor! Shut up conscience. No, you shut up. Conscience, please. I stared into space and Percy just happened to find me there. "Looks like someone's in love." "Shut up." "Really, Elle, who is it?" "You are so nosy!" "Sorry." "I'm betting it's not me." "It isn't, and I'm not telling you who." "Wait, don't tell me that it's Connor, I just saw him walk away from here!" I nodded then blushed. Percy grinned and walked away, leaving me there to stare in space. - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - I still thought about Connor till the end of the day till when Silena asked why I wasn't doing anything. I looked at her and sighed. "Silena, I need help." "What sort of help?" "I'm in love!" I blurted out and she smiled. "Aww! That's so sweet! But you're a child of Aphrodite, you shouldn't need help." "I know... I'm just not used to it..." "Oh, first crush?" "Yeah..." "Well, not out of pure nosiness but who is it? Not because I'm nosy but it's easier to help you if I know who it is." "Okay... well, don't laugh but," I paused and whispered, "Connor Stoll." Silena grinned and I blushed crimson. "Well, okay then. Sense you're a daughter of Aphrodite you're pretty so getting him to like you won't be hard." I heard I snicker in the distance and saw Travis Stoll grinning. "So, you like my brother, huh?" I blushed a shade darker than rose and feebly nodded. "Well, just as Silena said he won't be hard to get." "Um..." "Elle, what attacted you about him?" "Why are you asking me this?" "Well, we look the same." "Wait, are you'' jealous''!?" "What? No!" "I think you are, no one else would ask that!" I glanced at Silena who smiled. "Looks like the Stolls with be in a fight over you." she smirked and I groaned, love was such I sad thing. I walked away just as Percy walked over to me. "Hi." I greeted and Percy laughed. "Ah, this is great, Connor and Travis will be fighting over you for years!" "Percy, shut up!" "Ugh, fine, I just wanted to say hi." I rolled my eyes and went away to the cabin where all my half sisters were grinning. They then chanted, "Elle's in love, Elle's in love!" I turned red and put my face in my hands and sighed, this day was going downhill. Chapter Three I woke up to see a chicken looking at me. "Hello, kid! Welcome to morning!" I stared and thought two words, "I'm mental." I pinched myself making the chicken go away and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, no evil chicken stalking me." a girl named Holly snickered. "Uh, evil chicken?" "Bad dream." I replied and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever." I got out of my bed and headed towards the mess hall. I smelled some sort of breakfast but ignored it as I saw some guy watching me. I stared at them and gasped, it was Connor. I found myself staring at him and blushed. "Hello, Connor." I said shyly and he grinned, "Hey Elle." I thought I heard someone watching me and turned around and saw Travis glaring at Connor. I groaned and silently walked away, I didn't want to be in the fight. I walked towards the forest, hoping they wouldn't find me but I was wrong. I second I turned around I saw Travis grinned. He slowly walked towards me and I froze. "Elle, sorry about that." I stared at him and started to fall in a daze and he did the thing I least thought he would ever do. He kissed me. I started fighting with my conscience just then. Elle! You've fallen for him! We're gonna die! Shut the hell up, conscience! So-rry. Besides, what do you know? That you love Percy. What the hell? I never had feelings for Percy! I think you did. Did not! Did. Did not! Did. Did not! Shut up, Elle, now do what you like. I heard something and broke away from him and saw Connor glaring at his brother. I hated it when people fought, mainly fighting over me. I walked away and sighed. Nothing was going right, but did I really love Percy? I heard them arguing and groaned and shouted, "Stop arguing over me!" Connor glanced at Travis and blinked. "I...er..." "Elle, we're sorry." Travis said, elbowing Connor. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I then remembered passing out and being taken away by a strange person. - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I woke up and gasped, I knew this place. "Percy?" I called but no one answered. I then paused for a while a gasped, out of breath. I saw someone come out of the shadows and gasped, he was in his 20s and really cute. I glanced around the room but didn't see anything that could help me. "Hello, I'm Luke, and you are?" "I'm Elle." "Ah, Half-Blood?" "Yeah, daughter of Aphrodite." "Hm, know anybody?" "Plenty, why?" "Nothing... you may leave." "Um, thanks?" I asked but Luke waved his hand, trying to tell me to leave. I ran towards the Camp and Connor tackled me. "Elle! You're back, everyone was worried about you!" I blushed crimson and Connor grinned. "Well, this isn't really funny but you where gone about 5 days." "What? But I only..." "Elle, where were you?" "This guy named Luke kidnapped me." Connor gasped. "No, this can't be happening." "What?" "Elle, I think Luke's trying to kill you." "Why?" "Well, a few years ago he joined the Titans and now hated the gods." I stared at him, no not because I was in love, I was just surprised. "Yeah, that's what he did." someone said and I saw Percy walking over to me. Elle, your crush is back! Conscience! I don't like Percy, only Connor! No, you like Percy, or you liked him. Okay, fine, I liked him, okay? Maybe though feelings didn't go away. Ugh! "Hey, Percy." I greeted and he grinned, "Hey Elle, hey Connor." I sighed, did I really love Percy? Connor glanced at me and saw that my face was pale, well, paler and usual. I never got a tan, or couldn't so my skin was really pale. "Elle, you okay?" he asked and I nodded. "I'm good." Connor glanced at Percy and shrugged. I looked at them both and asked, "What?" "Elle, er, nothing." "What? I'm curious." Percy walked away, smiling and Connor groaned. "Do you really want to know?" "Um, yes?" "Elle, I think I'm in love with you." I gaped then feebly smiled. This day was off the a good start. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I woke up and saw the god d*** chicken. "What hell? Chicken leave!" I shouted and the chicken left and the real world, well I saw that, not the chicken. My half-sisters smiled and Silena glanced at me, "Dealing with love?" "Erm, yeah, so far going well." "That's good." "Yeah..." "Well, I'll see you later." Silena said and she walked away and I sighed. I put my hair in a ponytail and walked out of the cabin. The sunlight hurt my eyes but I couldn't turn around. I walked into the forest, hoping that I wouldn't be in the sun. That part was true but I also got something I didn't expect. Chapter Four I froze, when he kissed me. Sure, it was, erm, well I liked it but a part of me thought it was confusing. I mean, what are the chances you randomly get kissed by someone? Yeah, like a million to one. This was much a surprise, but knowing who it was was more than that. I gasped as I walked into the forest when some dude randomly kissed me. Okay, I'll admit it, I liked it but it was creepy at the same time as well. When I backed away I gaped at them. It was Connor. I turned red and he grinned. "Gods, I was dared to do that, at least no one saw us." "Er, you were dared?" "Yeah, by Travis." "Oh." I said feebly, for once I had gotten my hopes up and they were wrong. I walked away and sighed, maybe he just wasn't the right one for me. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I walked out to he Dinning Pavillon and groaned. My wishes, they never came true, maybe I'd just give up my crush and just live my life. I heard something behind me and saw Percy, smiling. "Hey." I said and his grin faded. "Why are you sad?" "I'm not!" "You are, your hopes not true?" "What? You mean about Connor?" Percy nodded and I sighed and nodded. Percy looked at me and hugged me. I turned bright red and sighed. Percy backed away and smiled, "Elle, don't be too hard on yourself, sometimes things don't work out." "True, I just thought..." "Thought what?" a voice asked and I turned around and Connor was looking at me. I blushed and shook my head. "Nothing." "You sure? You seemed like you wanted to say something." "It's nothing." Percy walked away and grinned. I groaned and started to walk away. I knew he was following though so I just walked into the forest. I didn't want to see him again, I was afraid he didn't love me, maybe it was true. "Elle, wait!" I ignored him and felt a tear slide down my cheek. I couldn't cry, not now. I looked back and saw nothing but trees. I smiled, blocking out the fear in me. I heard footsteps coming towards me and turned around. It was Connor. I tried to turn away but he stopped me. "Elle, what's wrong?" "I...My dreams aren't true." "Who says that?" "No one." "Then why think that? Anything can come true as long as you make them." I nodded and hugged him. Connor seemed surprised but then he grinned. "Who don't think I like you, huh?" "No..." "Well, you're wrong, I like you." I smiled and I kissed him. Maybe this day wouldn't be too bad after all. Chapter Five Travis asked me to be his girlfriend the next day. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I agreed. Not long afterwards, he asked me to come to his cabin and watch a movie with him. "Travis?" I called. "Elle!" he cried. "D-don't..." But thanks to my ADHD, I'd already opened the door and walked in on a horrifying scene. My jaw dropped. Travis was in bed, with no clothes on. Lying under him was another boy, also naked. Wait a second, there was something familiar about the boy's raven-black hair and fair skin... "Percy!" I screamed. "Travis! How could you do this to me?!" "Elle, I can ex--" Travis began. I slapped him across the face and ran away, sobbing. The sunny weather and beautiful green grass contrasted horribly with my mood. Why couldn't he tell me that he was bi? Then again, I'd only known this guy for around a week... It was just unbelievable. That night, some other campers were throwing a party with stolen beer. I thought I'd join in. I remembered being so drunk, I couldn't stand up. Then I passed out. When I woke up, I was in bed with Connor. "What the hell?!" I shouted. "Connor!" "Sorry, Elle," he apologized. "We were drunk." For the rest of the week, I was just seriously pissed at both Stoll brothers. Until I found out I was pregnant. Which one of them was the father? Chapter Six I went to the Stolls after supper and sighed, frowning a bit. I could taste the tension. "Hey, guys," I mumbled, studying my blue-and-white Converse. It felt like there was a rock in my throat. "I'm, uhh...knocked up. There, I said it." They turned even whiter than normal. I could have sworn Travis actually gagged. "Wh-which one of us is the father, Elle?" Connor asked. "You slept with me one night, and Travis the night before." Travis muttered something like "Can't believe I dated that sl*t" under his breath. I turned red in fury. "That's it," I growled. "I do not want anything to do with you. I will not talk to you unless it's about the baby, mmkay?" Connor looked ashamed, but Travis was still being a womanizing jerk. I guess he really did get more of his dad. (A/N: I always imagined Connor as the nicer one, for some reason.) "Which one of us is the father?" he snarled. "I'' don't know''!" I snapped, scowling. "That's why both of you need to be involved until the baby's born and we can figure out who the dad is!" "Fine," sighed Connor. Deep down, I hoped it was his. At least he didn't sleep with Percy behind my back. Over the next nine months, they were in this mess with me. I'd be tied together forever with both of them, especially whichever one was my baby's dad. I couldn't stop craving yogurt. I had to have it every fifty minutes or so. Days past. Weeks past. Months past. Finally, it was the day before my duedate. I'd already had a false labor, and I was scared. It basically meant that I could go into labor at any moment. And I did. "Travis, Connor!" I screamed, running in to the Hermes cabin. "It's coming!" They leaped out of their beds, still coming out of sleep. "What?!" they cried in unison. They rushed me to the Apollo cabin's make-shift hospital, where I was forced to squeeze a basketball out of my crotch. Good gods, it was painful. "Elle, you're doing great!" Apollo's daughter, Kayla, encouraged, "I can see its head. Just a couple more pushes and it should be out." By "a couple more pushes," she meant "about eighty." Finally, I heard my baby's cries. I groaned, wiping tears of agony out of my eyes. I held my breath and looked down. It was a girl. Underneath the blood, mucus, and who-knows-what, her skin was pale like both her potential fathers. Her hair was blonde. "Jenna," I whispered. "Jenna Alison Becker." Chapter Seven A few hours after Jenna was born, I was admiring my beautiful baby girl, while Travis and Connor were outside on the steps of the cabin. And I was suffering inside this room, anxiously awaiting the paternity test, that the Stoll's had Chris drive to a Walmart to buy. How could a little $5.50 test tell me something so life-altering? Of course, the one that led to me knowing of my little Jenna. And one of Apollo's sons, Will, looked uneasy and even a little pale when he walked back into the cabin, I dared to ask the deadly question, Well, who's my baby's father, Solace!?! But all I could force out was, "Well?" Kayla nudged Will forward a few steps, who am I, Clarisse? And Will took a breath, "The baby...the baby's Travis's." I felt a wave of shock and...sadness? I don't know what to call it, but I passed out onto the bed, exhausted and had one question running through my mind, What now? Category:PG-Rated Story Category:Romance Category:Original Character Category:Percy Category:Drama Category:Friendship Category:Stolls Category:Pregnancy Category:Teen pregnancy